


Video killed the radio star

by Bishmonster



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: I think we all know where this is headed...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to post, needed to post. So many things written but it’s all by hand. Must start typing!!!!

“What are we going to do” were the first words out of Clint Barton’s mouth once the video ended. And then, with a head cocked to the side he asked, “Is there anything we can do?”

“Delete it.” Captain America said the way he always made a command, in simple no uncertain terms. His jaw was clenched tight with his hands, still taped from sparring with Bucky, in fists on the lab table.

“Not that simple Cap.” Tony Stark piped up but, for probably the first time, in no way sounded happy about correcting Steve Rogers.

“How can it not be that simple?” This time Steve lost his chill. He got loud enough for Bruce to step forward and put a tentative hand on a bunched up shoulder. Steve didn’t try to shake him off but he did visibly relax.

“Once it’s out there… there’s no getting it back.” Natasha’s voice wasn’t so much as kind as resigned.

“Has she seen it?” Clint asked.

No one knew but they could all see her just on the other side of the glass chatting happily with Jane and Thor. She looked so little to them suddenly. No longer Darcy Lewis, Queen of the labs and baker extraordinaire. She was suddenly a victim to them. To be protected and… Avenged.

 


	2. Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so sure where this was going... and then it didn’t.

Natasha Romanov valued several things in her new home. The home given to her by a recklessly thoughtful Tony Stark. On her first day in the Tower, he had led her to a door with enough security to make her paranoid heart grow three sizes. Inside was a simple, feminine and functional suite with impeccable décor.

They both knew Pepper had done the decorating as much as Tony had claimed to “design” the place. It wasn’t until later Natasha realized he meant the secret room off the kitchen. Her very own ballet studio. Were Natasha a sentimental person, she would’ve teared up a little, maybe even sniffled before she found a bevy of ballet slippers lined up like soldiers on the floor. He hadn’t known what style she wanted, so he bought them all. Instead of leaking emotions, she smiled and changed into more comfortable clothing to dance until her core felt solid and her feet were screaming murder.

The next morning Natasha awoke feeling refreshed and… unencumbered. For the first time in a long time she didn’t have to be anywhere, or do anything. Even the mundane things like grocery shopping (a chore she loathed) or laundry (less loathsome but tedious and dull). Her needs and diet had been anticipated by the A.I. and she found herself idly exploring the tower.

Natasha was finally in a place where she didn’t have to perform. Unlike Shield. They had given her a place to stay with enough addenda to never allow her a moment of peace. She was relatively safe between the jobs she did for them but she never enjoyed the downtime. Too many eyes watching and waiting for her to betray them.

In the tower… nothing was expected of her. Tony, for all his meddling, respected her space. There was surveillance at all times but nothing nefarious about it. All of her close friends were there. Maybe they didn’t know she considered them close friends, which she would probably never admit to on pain of death. But she valued their company nonetheless.

Then there was Darcy. Beautiful, funny little Darcy, with her gaped tooth grin and her silky hair. On most days, the so called “Queen of the labs” had it covered in a funky handmade beanie. Natasha made it a game to snatch the ugly thing every chance she got. Mostly, to see how long it would take for Darcy to notice. But also because Darcy Lewis was not afraid to take on the Black Widow to get it back.

Darcy was handsy and delightful. Natasha burned to touch her more intimately. Accidental boob gropes were accidental but that ass… was to die for.

Natasha was pretty sure no one else noticed. Not those first few times at least. Clint knew because that skinny asshole always knew. But he didn’t judge her for it.

“She’s a peach.” He would say. “Pluck her.”

“You’re impossible.” She would hit him just that much harder during their workout.

“And you’re scared.” He would gasp because Natasha’s throat punches were nothing to joke about.

Clint wasn’t wrong because as much as Natasha liked the way Darcy Lewis looked as a woman, she valued the girl’s kind and nurturing presence more. Movie night cuddles and fresh baked cupcakes were suddenly a part of Natasha’s world and she would not be giving them up anytime soon, if ever.

This violation of Natasha’s new person was crude and cruel. Natasha was growing to care a great deal for Darcy Lewis and exposing the girl in this manner was unacceptable. A rage, white hot and acidic burned in her belly.

“You cannot kill them.” Clint didn’t lay hands on her which was smart on his part.

“I don’t see why not.” It was Tony who spoke. His voice had no trace of arrogance or boastfulness. He was in full on Ironman mode and Natasha appreciated him more in that moment than she ever had before.

“Legally, there is no cause.” Steve supplied.

“This is bullshit.” Tony, always so succinct when needed.

“Thor will kill them.” Bucky piped up, swiping a lose lock behind his ear. Always so handsome and intelligent was James.

“Thor will kill them!” Natasha agreed, wholeheartedly.

“Then we better keep this from Thor. Tony, can one of your programs erase it?” Captain America, in full on disapproval mode and trying to problem solve.

“Yeah, it can be taken down but that’s not a guarantee it’s gone. The internet is unforgiving in that way.” Tony was already fiddling with a hologram, Bruce joined him, arms crossed over his middle like he was trying to physically hold the Hulk in. He didn’t contribute but he did keep Tony focused.

“I don’t understand why someone would do this.” Clint said only to Natasha. She had no answers for him. They stood side by side, partners even in this. “I want her too, ya know.”

“Yep.”

“I won’t touch her. Can’t touch her. She’s too…”

“Pure.” She supplied. But that wasn’t true. Not anymore. Not after what they had seen. Which made it all just that much worse.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m taking suggestions!!! Also: sorry for the long delays. Life is complicated and I make poor time management choices


End file.
